Blekbelek
by citraa
Summary: Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan smartphone bernama Blekbelek. Namun saat Pain memberi ultimatum bahwa semua member Akatsuki wajib menggunakan Blekbelek. Itachi mendadak menjadi BT. Kenapa? /RnR?/Fic Iseng-iseng!


=============Blekbelek================

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(semuanye kayaknye pada OOC) , typo(s) bertebaran, abal-abal , alur cepat hehe, humor garing, bahasa autotext.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Blekbelek. Smartphone keluaran terbaru yang langsung eksis di Konoha. Handphone itu pun dilengkapi dengan BBM, aplikasi _Messenger_ bawaan handphone ini, sebagai pengganti SMS atau surat burung. Tapi, saat ultimatum Pain yang mengatakan member Akatsuki wajib mempunyai Blekbelek. Dengan alasan, supaya memberikan kemudahan didalam mencontek saat Ujian Nasional. Blekbelek mendadak membuat Itachi bete. Kenapa? Karena ke-alay-an temen-temennya dalam menggunakan Blekbelek, tidak cukupkah selama ini dia menghadapi ke-alay-an Sasuke, adik ternistanya di BBM? Mengapa harus ditambah dengan teman-temannya? Dunia memang kejam.

Pertama, muka Pain mulu yang muncul di _Recent_ _Updates _. Itu yang membuat Itachi gedek. Setiap mengecek _Recent_ _Updates_, dipenuhi dengan muka tindik Pain. Belum lagi nama BBM Pain yang dipenuhi huruf-huruf dan autotext aneh. Ohmigot.

**Display** **Name**:

¼ ½ ¾ρ∂íи¼ ½ ¾

Entah apa maksudnya itu simbol ¼, ½, dan ¾ . Apa mukanya yang tinggal segitu?

Berkali-kali Itachi sudah memberi petuah ke leader noraknya itu. Tapi tetep gak mempan.

"Pain, ganti dong name lu, susah kalo gua mau _search_ cepet!"

Itulah isi BBM yang dikirim Itachi tadi malem, udah hampir ratusan kali dia BBM memberitahu Pain tentang hal tersebut, tapi jawaban Pain malah,

"SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG! REMPONG LU!˘•˘=D=D˘•˘ нɑɑ˘°˘нɑɑ˘°˘нɑɑ ˘•˘=D. ˘ °˘˘•˘=D=D˘•˘˘°˘"

Itulah BBM yang bikin Itachi esmosi. Apalagi ketawanya. Mau ngetik HAHA doang kok repot amat sih! Karena emosi, Itachi _rename_ _contact_ Pain yang berisi hurup alay buatan Pain itu dengan nama **PAIN** **AJEGILEEEE** dengan huruf yang normal. Satu masalah pun selesai.

Kemudian, _Pesonal Message _adik tercintanya yang alay:

**Display Name:**

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐tory.. ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ tory.. ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ tory.. ƪ(˘⌣˘)cheese.. ƪ(˘⌣˘)**┐Sasuke** (ʃ⌣ƪ) ciluuk ƪ(˚▽˚)ʃ baaa

**Personal Message:**

gσσ∂ ηιgнт & ѕωєєт ∂яєαмѕ Sakura :)

Itachi hanya mengelus keriput akibat penuaan dini miliknya melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Grup Akatsuki di BBM pun dipenuhi autotext hasil kerjaan temen-temen Itachi.

contohnya ye tadi malam:

™ **Zetsu ** ™ † ‡ № ∆ √ ∞ :

"**Itachi** **gak** **gaul** **nih**! **Kagak** **pake** **autotext** **namanya** ˘•˘=D=D˘•˘ нɑɑ˘°˘нɑɑ˘°˘нɑɑ ˘•˘=D. ˘ °˘˘•˘=D=D˘•˘˘°˘ ."

"**Salah** **gue**? **Salah** **bokap** **gue**?" tulis Itachi emosi ngeliat nama BBM Zetsu yang bikin eneg.

"Tiii...n Tiii...n! brruum_ ,_/"|(",),/ /_, :!_( )_i_!( )_!;mici..mici oRg KeYeN mO LeWaT (",) sPecial dTg WaT nGucaPn *RO**ML**RO**ML**RO**ML**RO** RO**ML**RO**RO**ML**RO**ML**RO **ML**RO**ML**RO**ML* *...*(*)Göö∂ night(*)*...*"

BBM Tobi tadi membuat Itachi mimisan. Mau nulis Good Night aje sampai sebegitu panjangnya. Ampuni Itachi Ya Allah.

**Sasori** **BabyDoll**:

_Spadaaaa_..._speaking_... _speedbooaarrdd_... Mici...miciiii...ada yg lom sarapaaann? Nih...aqu anterin yg special buat smuaaa...ada : . :D ((\\_Π _ /_\_ |_(¤)_| Bubur KamSia...Nasi Uduk Kebon Gele... . :D« =-? Bakmie Cek Asiong ((\\_Π _ /_\_ |_(¤)_I. Nasi goreng Bang Udin Halal Loh... Minumnya kumplit dhe...aya : . ~o) :D« =-? Teh Manis Mbak Jum, \ ((\_Π _ Kopi Setarbak /_\_ |_ (¤)_I. Susu MeeLow Lezat..Lezatttttt...yuuummyy... . ;);)Haº°˚˚

Ingin rasanya Itachi melemparkan gas air mata ke matanya sendiri. Dia juga mendadak mengalami juling akibat membaca autotext Sasori.

Belum lagi itu si Hana, cewek satu komplek Itachi yang suka nge-**PING** gak jelas.** PING-**nya juga kadang-kadang sampe berpuluh-puluh kali dalem 5 menit. Itachi cuma bisa sabar. "Sabar Chi, jangan emosi!" ujarnya menyemangati diri. Padahal ingin rasanya melemparkan bom atom kerumahnya Hana. Pecahkan saja gelasnya! Biar ramai! Biar mengadu sampai gaduh. Entahlah apa hubungannya bom atom sama gelas? Sakit jiwa lu Itachui *digampar*

**Inuzuka** **Hana:**

**PING**!

**PING! **

**PING! **

**PING!**

**PING! **

**PING!**

˜*•.˜"*°•.˜"*° • **ITACHI** •°*"˜.•°*"˜ .•*˜

..._ _ ..._/_Ø_\\_ -,o- átí átí dí jáláń.. - ) -( )=========( )- ●๋•ѕℓαℓυ gυηαкαη ѕαвυк ρєηgαмαη●๋•

Mau nulis nama Itachi doang kok repot sih. Itu maksudnya gunakan sabuk pengaman apa lagi? Bete.

Kedua, lagi enak-enak mau tidur, mata udah siap terpejam dan siap melesat kealam mimpi, eh dikagetin dengan bunyi "**PING**". Otomatis Itachi ngecek Blekbeleknya berharap itu dari Temari, mantan kekasihnya. Eh gak taunya, ada message warna ungu dari Kakuzu dengan isi "_**Test**_ _**contact**_, _**no**_ _**need**_ _**to**_ _**reply**__._ _**Thank**_ _**you**__. __**Muach**_"

"_Dafuq!_ Bunuh saja aku! Bunuh!" ucap Itachi sebel.

Ketiga, tiap ngecek _Recent_ _Updates_ pasti ada si Deidara diurutan paling atas, dengan status "_Changed_ _display_ _picture_" dengan pose-pose yang aneh. Mending ganti fotonya sehari sekali atau seminggu sekali kayak Itachi yang notabene memang gak narsis ini tiap 5 menit sekali ganti _Display Picture._Mana potonya si Deidara gak ada yang normal lagi,entah tengkurep lah, salto, kayang, foto gaya alay lah, nyungsep di jamban lah, lagi ngupil lah dan foto-foto absurd lainnya.

"Foto gua dong, kelihatan keriputnya doang aja udah berkharisma gimana gitu," ujar Itachi narsis. Padahal sih ya, foto dia lebih bikin sakit mata dibanding foto Deidara. Sadarlah wahai Itachi.

Begitu juga dengan Zetsu yang selalu mengganti dengan fotonya dengan foto pertumbuhan kacang hijaunya tiap semenit sekali.

Itachi cuma bisa pasrah menghadapi kasus ini. Mau delete contact? Gak tega bro!

Keempat, si Hidan yang religius banget selalu _Broadcast Message_ gak penting. Lagi nunggu balesan BBM Temari, eh malah dapet BBM dari Hidan, dengan tulisan warna ungu, isinya:

"**Dulu**, **ada ibu yang mencari anaknya yang** **hilang** **waktu** **abis** **mandi** **di** **sungai**. **Sebelum** **meninggal**, **ibu** **itu** **meminta** **untuk membantu mencari anaknya,** **mohon** **teruskan** **cerita** **ini** **ke** **seluruh** **contact** **BBM** **mu**, **kalo** **gak** **Jashin** **akan** **marah** **sama lu!"**

Arrghhhhh Bete banget ga sih? Itachi cuma bales BBM Hidan singkat.

**"Jangan**-**jangan anak** **yang** **ilang itu lu Dan!"**

Terus, si Sasori yang hobi nyebar berita _Hoax_.

"**Help!** **Nenek gue bilang bentar lagi akan ada tsunami!** **Ayo** **selamatkan** **diri** **lu!** **Sebarkan** **pesan** **ini** **kesemua** **contact** **lu!"**

Itachi yang shock baca tuh BBM langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mami! Papiii ! Sukeeee! Tsunami bentar lagi!"

"Ciyusss? Miapaaaa?" teriak Sasuke tak kalah histeris.

"Ciyussss. Gue dikasi tau lewat BBM!"

"Kita harus segera beres-beres!" teriak Fugaku siap-siap memompa pelampung bebeknya.

**PING!**

Ternyata _Broadcast_ dari Sasori lagi.

"**Sorry** **beritanya** **tadi** **salah** **hehe**. **Tolong** **sebarin** **ya!"**

"DENGKUL GORILA! KETEK BADAK! KUCING SALTO LU! Orang udah panik gini! Grrrrrrrrrr!" ujar Itachi sambil emosi.

**PING!**

Dapet BBM dari Hidan:

"**Help!** **Kakuzu kejang-kejang keselek** **duit!** **KEMARKAS** **SEKARANG** **BRO!"**

Itachi pun melesat menuju mobilnya, gak pake ganti baju, alhasil dia cuma make boxer Teletubbies pemberian sang mantan doang. Mana dinginnya malem nusuk lagi. Dia terlalu panik dengan keadaan Kakuzu.

**PING**!

**"Ternyata cuma keselek kacang bro.** **Heheh** **gak** **jadi** **gak** **jadi!"**

"Demi ketek Sasuke yang rimbun! Ngeselin bangetttttt sih lu pade!"

Selesai ngomel-ngomel sama Sasori dan Hidan eh ada bunyi **PING** lagi.

Ternyata dari _Broadcast_ Konan:

**"Ada yang tau dimana jual makanan yang asem ga?** **Yang** **gak** **tau** **gak** **usah jawab!"**

Itachi hanya membalas santai

**"Ketek gue nih asem, lu mau?"**

Kelima, temen-temennya hobi chatting distatus updates.

**Zetsula** 20.20 **changed status** **updated**:

"Aduh bisul dip*nt*t gue kok gak sembuh-sembuh ya :("

**Tobieta** **Anak** **Baik** 20.21 **changed** **status** **updated**:

"Semangat Zetsu-senpai, jangan nyerah ya"

**Paininanungging** 20.23 **changed status updated**:

"Kacian Zetsu, mau gue bantu pecahin gak?"

**Zetsula** 20.25 **changed** **status** **updated:**

" Tobi: makasih ya obi. Pain: Sontoloyo! Porno lu!"

**Painninanungging** 20.26 **changed** **status** **updated**:

Zetsu: Lu yang porno!

**Kakuzuangharam** 20.27 **changed** **status** **updated**:

"Haiiiii:) gws buat bisulnya Zetsu :)"

Itachi yang risih ngeliat kelakuan temen-temennya memilih mengirimkan BBM ke grup Akatsuki

**"Pweease deh yaaa!Tolong!** **Zetsu Tobi Pain and Kakuzu,** **kagak usah chattingan di status updated** **kaleeee,** **kan** **bisa** **lewat** **BBM.** **Katro** **lu!"**

Pemberitahuan itu dijawab oleh temen-temennya

**Paininanungging:** **Cot!**

**Zetsula:** **Udah deh Itachi,** **lu** **berisik** **banget!**

**Tobieta Anak Baik: Blekbelek**-**Blekbelek** **gua**, **kok** **Itachi-senpai** **yang** **repot** **sih**?• Шªκªκª=-Pkªκªκªªª\=D/kªªkªª

**Kakuzuangharam:** ┒('o'┒) Lo diem, ( ',ƪ') Gue ngupil = ( ‾▿‾)-σ• (‾o‾") Nih upil

Jleb! Sakit banget digituin bro! Mampus lu Itachui!

Dibalik hal-hal negatif dari Blekbelek, ternyata ada hal-hal positif yang dirasakan Itachi.

Dia bisa balikan dengan Temari karena selalu BBM-an, dan hanya BBM-an lewat Temari lah dia merasa normal. Karena Temari tidak pernah mengirim BBM dengan autotext yang alay seperti temen-temennya.

"_I_ _love_ _you_, Dear :*" Itachi menulis dengan sepenuh hati.

"Haha :) tumben romantis:) _Love_ _you_ _more_ (•˘з(´▽`) " jawab Temari.

Senengnyaa Itachi dapet autotext cium dari sang pacar.

Biar bagaimana-pun ke-alay-an temen-temen Akatsuki Itachi menggunakan BlekBelek, mereka tetep sahabat Itachi. Sahabat untuk selamanya! Sahabat yang selalu hadir disaat suka dan duka! Wuidih! Kata-katanya. Walaupun sewaktu-waktu bikin emosi, tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik buat mereka hoho. Karena di Akatsuki lah Itachi belajar arti persahabatan sejati #eaaaa #gakkuat #lambaikan tangan kekamera

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Fic iseng-iseng :D autotextnya sebagian dar google sebagian dari temen-temen Cit wkwkwk ada yang mau review? XD


End file.
